


Undressing

by kindkit



Category: The Charioteer - Renault
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Disability, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph still has the glove on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing

Something cool brushes his shoulder, then pulls quickly away, and Laurie realizes Ralph still has the glove on. Ralph's been touching him one-handed, hiding it with kisses and the distracting weight of his body.

Laurie strips Ralph's hand bare, not asking, not stopping. It's strange in the dark, narrow and scarred, and Ralph makes a shocked noise when Laurie kisses it.

"Touch me," Laurie says, guiding the shaking hand to his chest, and Ralph does, clumsy and ardent. Both hands move on Laurie's undefended skin, and then Ralph's mouth, hot and open. Ralph gives him everything, and Laurie, surrendering, accepts.


End file.
